Poco a poco
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANREAL ANTIGUO) Un recorrido por los recuerdos, los pensamientos y las decisiones que hicieron de Lucy Lawless quien es. No es un fanreal al uso, pero tiene todo el subtexto que nos gusta y gira alrededor de una palabra muy conocida...


**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capitulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 _ **ADVERTENCIA 1: Esta historia no sigue las pautas habituales ni de mis historias ni de los fanreals en general, aunque está basada en Lucy Lawless y su vida. No es en si una historia, sino un relato sobre divagaciones vitales... Digamos que es el resultado de una inspiración y sus desvaríos, si alguien es capaz de leérselo entero, ¡me interesarían especialmente las críticas!**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA 2:Esta historia fue escrita para uso y disfrute de quien la quiera leer, y no pretende herir la sensibilidad de ninguna persona. Solo es una historia sacada de mi mente y desde un punto de vista que comparto con otras varias personas. También por esto mismo la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi permiso.**_

 **POCO A POCO**

La primera vez que escuche la palabra _Lesbiana_ yo tenía siete años y una niña con dos horribles coletas me la estaba gritando a la cara, junto con algún perdigón. No sabía que me estaba diciendo, aunque intuí que se trataba de un insulto porque iba acompañado de puta e idiota.

La niña(ta) en cuestión era Mary Sue, una repelente y bajita compañera de clase, con mucho mal genio y a quien yo parecía desagradar sin remedio. Siempre intuí que el asco era provocado por mi hábito de jugar al fútbol, las excavaciones o a las carreras con los chicos, entre ellos John, el compañero de clase que le gustaba. Lástima que John prefiriesen a las chicas altas y delgaditas que disfrutaban con un balón en los pies, antes que a una canija con mala uva y acompañada a cada momento por una amiga y una muñequita que simulaba ser su hijita. A mí, Jonh no me gustaba, solo era un buen compañero de juegos, casi tan bestia como yo, y quizás eso era lo que mas molestaba a Mary Sue. Yo jugaba mano a mano con su futuro marido (según palabras textuales de la mini barbie) y rechazaba las atenciones amorosas que me dedicaba (que a esa edad se limitaban a regalar una flor con un besito en la mejilla), mientras que ella suspiraba por un poco de atención.

No compartía su forma de ser, pero yo disfrutaba de mis amigos y realmente esa compañera resultaba bastante indiferente para mí. Al menos hasta una mañana durante el recreo del colegio. Marqué un gol en nuestras apañadas porterías (dos mochilas a cada lado como poste) ayudada de un pase de John y nos abrazamos con un bruto abrazo de oso para celebrarlo. Mary Sue, que vigilaba en un lateral de nuestro improvisado campo de fútbol, se enfureció hasta el punto de soltar a su inseparable muñeca para andar hacia nosotros con los brazos en jarra. Realmente caminó solo hasta mi y cuando me tuvo delante comenzó a abrir su linda boquita para soltar cada palabrota que su limitada experiencia vital le había enseñado. Sus palabras fueron algo así como "¡Eresunaidiotamachorra!" Me la quedé mirando sin saber bien de que me hablaba y sin tener mucho interés en descifrarlo, pero cuando quise girarme para volver a mi importante partido, me agarró del hombro con fuerza obligándome a quedarme frente a ella "¡¿No tienes nada que decir, imbécil?! ¿Solo sabes meter mano y jugar al fútbol, o que?" gruñó envalentonada por mi falta de interés, que debió confundir con miedo. Pero no podía estar más equivocada

"No sé qué te pasa…" respondí con sinceridad y encogiéndome de hombros, intentando volver a marcharme. Al girarme escuché un gritito de frustración escapar de su garganta y mientras un compañero me hacia llegar de nuevo el balón en un perfecto pase, la escuche detrás de mi estallar de nuevo:

"¡Puta lesbiana!" vociferó tanto como le permitió su voz de pito. No sabía bien qué podía significar lo segundo, incluso creí que me estaba llamando fea o algo así. Pero la primera palabra... oh, si, esa la reconocí sin problemas a pesar de mi edad. Me giré de nuevo y pude ver como se arrepentía de sus palabras en cuanto clavé mi mirada en ella. Tembló y casi parecía dispuesta a arrepentirse, pero el balón le dio de lleno en la cara antes de poder rectificar. Trastabillo un par de pasos antes de caerse de culo, escuchando de fondo las risas de toda la clase. Imagino que aquel balonazo debió de dolerle, porque yo no era conocida por mis tiros suaves, pero no dijo ni media palabra. Creo que tras ese momento me cogió pánico, y desde que echó a correr olvidándose incluso de su muñequita, no volvió a dirigirme ni una sola mirada.

* * *

Esa tarde, cuando llegue a casa contenta con nuestra victoria en el partido, aun seguía dándole vueltas a la palabra que Mary Sue había utilizado. Incluso me empeñé en recordarla para poder preguntarle a mi madre que significaba. Lesbiana, lesbiana, lesbiana… lo cierto es que era una palabra rara pero pegadiza.

Disfrute de mi merienda, basada en un tierno bocadillo de crema de cacahuetes y mermelada, al tiempo que mi madre pululaba por la cocina preparando la cena. No se si fue su hogareño comportamiento o si simplemente mi mente que recordó por vigésima vez las palabras de Mary Sue, pero trague un cacho de bocadillo antes de dirigirme a mi madre, llena de dudas:

"Mama, ¿qué es lesbiana?"

No soy muy dada a recordar, de hecho el término memoria para mi es como una linda utopía, ya que la mayoría de los recuerdos se desvanecen de mi cabeza al minuto de haberlos vivido. Pero ese momento, y a pesar de mi corta edad, nunca desapareció de mi cabeza.

Mi madre dejó caer el cuchillo y la patata que estaba pelando, y no se agachó a por ella hasta minutos después. Los abandonó de mala manera sobre la repisa de la encimera y se acercó veloz a mi, mirándome como si me fuera a escapar.

Quiso saber porque conocía esa palabra, y una vez supo su origen insistió furiosa en que le dijera el nombre de la compañera que había osado llamármelo. Creo que telefoneó a los padres de Mary Sue, y que incluso habló con mi profesora, pero lo que sé sin dudar es que entre cabreo y cabreo, debió recapacitar sobre algo.

No me explicó el significado de la palabra, apenas dejó caer por encima algo sobre diferencias, extravíos y asco, pero sin especificar mucho. También me rogó que hiciera caso omiso a las palabras de aquella hija del demonio (y palabras aun más bellas que creyó que no le escuche) y me insistió en que no creyese aquellos insultos. Remató la situación diciendo que yo era una niña maravillosa con mucha energía para jugar y competir y que eso era bueno, que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme ni había nada incorrecto en mi, sino que aquella mocosa me tenía pura envidia.

A pesar de todo ese maternal discurso a la mañana siguiente tenía en mi armario cuatro vestidos nuevos y un par de mis pantalones más queridos (y anchos y desarreglados) habían desaparecido. Además por mi cumpleaños, cuatro semanas más tarde de aquello, estaba obligada a invitar a tantos chicos como chicas, cuando yo apenas hablaba con mis compañeras. Pero lo hice, porque mama insistió y era, según ella, lo que se debía hacer.

Recuerdo no haber entendido bien porque mi madre se había molestado tanto con todo aquello, y porqué incluso mi padre, siempre dicharachero y afable, había gruñido al conocer lo sucedido. Pero años más tarde, y muchas conversaciones después, algunas delante de mí, otras escuchadas de extranjis y alguna que otra percibida durante nuestros días en la iglesia, me hicieron sentir como ellos. Al mismo tiempo que la palabra lesbiana comenzaba a tener significado para mi, comencé a verla como un insulto en algunas ocasiones y como un problema en otras. Pero fuera como fuera, se trataba sobre todo de un termino que no se me refería a mi. Llegaba a estar dispuesta a mucho más que un balonazo si alguien se atrevía a insinuarlo.

Más adelante, cuando la siempre sencilla y apacible adolescencia comenzó a hacerse patente en mi físico, mi cabeza y mi alrededor, decidí que como no conocía ese término en mi vida y mucho menos para referirse a mí, podía dejarlo completamente claro. No quería dudas al respecto en este tema, y eso supuso alejarme de quienes habían sido durante años mis compañeros de juegos, aventuras y deportes, para comenzar a relacionarme casi de golpe con mis compañeras. No puede decirse que cambiar una tarde de carreras, pelotas y risas, por paseos, charlas y conversaciones sobre chicos fuera mi sueño, pero una vez me fui acostumbrando, el aburrimiento desapareció paulatinamente. A los catorce años mis hermanos descubrieron que tenían una hermana y no un quinto hermano y yo comencé a interesarme por la ropa y por mi aspecto. O al menos me peinaba cada mañana y no me vestía con los primeros pantalones que agarraba del montón de mi ropa.

Esto supuso cambios interesantes. Para empezar me fui convirtiendo en una más de las chicas y cada vez disfrutaba menos de mis amigos masculinos, hasta convertirles en meros conocidos. Si anhelaba los viejos tiempos con ellos, era algo que no me permitía plantearme. Solo sonreía y llamaba a mis chicas para ir de compras o disfrutar de una noche de pijamas con cotilleos y risitas.

Al mismo tiempo esos mismos varones a los que yo dejaba de lado como amigos, empezaron a convertirse como para cualquier chica de 14 años, en esos seres desconocidos con los que coqueteábamos y jugábamos a un tira y afloja sentimental. Hasta aquí todo era normal, como debía ser, solo que por alguna razón nunca les había visto como posibles parejas y se me hacía raro intercambiar saliva en lugar de pases con el balón. Pero cuando descubrí esa nueva perspectiva, pude comprobar que no estaba tan mal. Era raro, pero agradable, y como rápidamente averigüé, lo que años atrás me había ocurrido con John, se volvía a repetir con otros conocidos y amigos. Algunos peores, algunos mejores, y algunos que también a mí me gustaron, así que comenzaron a pasar por mi vida varios amigos especiales y algún que otro novio. Lo curioso es que casi no recuerdo a ninguno de ellos.

Si pienso en el más relevante de cuantos formaron parte de mi en algún momento, el rostro de Garth viene a mi con rapidez. Mi tercer novio, el primero serio, y mi gran amor del instituto. Nos reíamos, hablábamos, hacíamos deporte juntos e incluso los dos deseábamos viajar y ver mundo. No era el hombre perfecto pero si un perfecto mejor amigo, de manera que después de un par de meses como conocidos, comenzó a acercarse a mi, y cinco meses más tarde éramos novios, muy a pesar de mis padres.

La historia tenía todo lo necesario para salir bien, congeniábamos bastante, éramos la envidia de cuantos nos veían juntos y a mis padres no les gustaba del todo, así que el barco parecía listo para partir. Sin embargo en ocasiones yo veía pequeñas asperezas, no todo era tan perfecto al menos desde mi punto de vista. A veces parecía un problema saber que sus claras ideas sobre nosotros y el futuro incluían comprarnos un piso, casarnos, tener hijos, adquirir un mono volumen y viajar por el mundo. Al escucharle y pensar al respecto yo... bueno, yo estaba de acuerdo con lo de viajar.

Así que cuando mi intento de estudiar en la universidad de Auckland falló, me dejé seducir por su tentadora propuesta de recorrer Europa. Aprovechamos uno de mis primeros sueldos gracias a la actuación y recorrimos durante casi dos meses el hermoso continente. Por desgracia o fortuna, calculamos mal los gastos, o los días de viaje, o simplemente gastamos cuanto teníamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tuvimos que quedarnos en Francia, para trabajar en la vendimia de un vinicultor. Era un hombre simpático y aunque no se puede decir que aquello fueran unas inolvidables vacaciones, fue el trabajo más agradable que encontramos para lograr el dinero para el vuelo de vuelta. Lástima que el dinero no alcanzara también para medidas anticonceptivas, de manera que tres semanas mas tarde estábamos de vuelta Garth, la futura Daisy y yo.

Al aterrizar en Australia, decidimos no regresar a Nueva Zelanda de inmediato, sino que nos enrolamos en una cantera minera de las afueras, dispuestos a trabajar, al menos por un tiempo.

Curiosamente el tiempo en aquel durísimo y matador trabajo me dio fuerzas para intentar continuar con la actuación. Estaba harta de no acercarme mas a mis sueños, de no luchar por ellos y perder el tiempo en trabajos que nada tenían que ver con mi vocación. Y ahí estaba yo, decidida a regresar a casa, a estudiar arte dramático, a recorrerme cada casting y prueba que tuviese oportunidad, a empezar desde cero hasta la cima… al menos hasta que descubrí el porque de mis nauseas mañaneras y mi repentino asco por el tabaco, prácticamente mi único alimento junto al café.

Como bien me explicó el médico, Daisy venía de camino. Estaba embarazada, y una preciosa ecografía confirmaba la gestación de 3 meses. No fue la mejor de las sorpresas, porque en ese momento comprendí que había estado huyendo del compromiso aunque continuara con Garth y tan pronto había comprendido que no deseaba un futuro con el, como me vi atada irremediablemente a lo nuestro. Nada de actuar, ni estudiar, ni trabajar... al menos no por el momento.

De repente yo y mi vocación estábamos en el altar entregándonos en sagrado matrimonio y con una pequeña barriguita sobresaliendo del traje.

Mis padres escucharon con resignación todo lo ocurrido, supieron que nos íbamos a casar y que tenían en camino una nietecita y quizás el hecho de que fuéramos a formalizar las cosas calmó el ambiente familiar. Después de la boda regresamos de nuevo a Nueva Zelanda y el mundo se me vino encima. Me había marchado de allí deseosa de viajar, de vivir y experimentar, loca por vivir de la actuación y dispuesta a comerme el mundo, libre y sin mayor compromiso que un novio encantador; y volví resignada a aguantar todo lo que no deseaba, al menos por el momento, sin estar más cerca de actuar, ni de ser libre; sino solo casada y lista para convertirme en una linda ama de casa.

No se si fueron las miradas de lástima de familiares y amigos, que parecían querer decir con sus lúgubres gestos "Oh, pobre Lucy, sus sueños se han acabado para siempre" o si simplemente ese lado rebelde quiso hacerse notar como siempre. Pero por una razón u otra encontré fuerzas de donde no las había y ganas de donde nadie imaginó. Yo podía hacer cuanto quisiera y mi preciosa hija no era un impedimento sino un motivo más (incluso el mas importante) para conseguirlo.

* * *

La segunda vez que escuche la palabra lesbiana referida a mi, fue veinte años después de aquel fatídico gritito de Mary Sue. Estábamos en una cena familiar organizada por mi madre y había logrado llamar a todos los hermanos, incluidos maridos, esposas y nietos. Así que la casa era un atronador conjunto de gritos, voces, conversaciones y risas, aunque cuando llegó el turno de sentarnos a la mesa para degustar la preparadísima cena de mama, el ambiente pareció calmarse. Los pequeños estaban en una mesa aparte, menos Daisy, que descansaba en mis piernas degustando una rica papilla. Mientras comía lentamente y me agarraba de vez en cuando con sus manitas, dejé que su calma me invadiera y un profundo bostezo se escapó inevitablemente de lo mas hondo de mis pulmones. No paso desapercibido para casi nadie, y desde luego mi madre lo comentó como algo casual, pero frunciendo el ceño:

"¿Tienes sueño, cariño?"

"Un poco" lamenté, intentando despejarme "El último rodaje se alargó más horas de las que calculé y Daisy…" Agarró mi camisa con una gran sonrisa como si supiera que hablábamos de ella y no pude evitar sonreír encandilada "…anoche no tuvo muy buena noche, ¿verdad que si, pequeña?" murmuré estas últimas palabras a mi hija, que se reía entre mis brazos.

"¿Otro rodaje?" preguntó Daniel, mi hermano pequeño, con una gran sonrisa. Asentí orgullosa, agradecida por la dulzura y felicidad en su pregunta "No me cuentas nada…" siseó con tono interesado, aunque dejando claro que esperaba haber conocido la noticia. Ni siquiera miré a mi madre, imaginando su ceño aun más fruncido si era posible. Casi nadie había conocido la existencia de mi último trabajo, porque a ella no le había hecho especial gracia el proyecto. Un par de meses atrás había participado en la serie de Hércules, y aunque se trató de un papel secundario o casi terciario, todos parecían eufóricos con ello. Pero cuando me ofrecieron co-protagonizar un corto independiente, las reacciones resultaron ser antagónicas. Quizás porque mi papel era el de una camionera con una extraña atracción por los melocotones y las mujeres bajitas.

Al leer mi guión, me había parecido una oportunidad única y un proyecto jugoso. Al leerlo mi madre, solo debió de leer lesbiana, lesbiana, lesbiana en cada hoja, diálogo y párrafo. Así que, con la sutilidad que siempre le caracterizó, me ofreció amablemente no contar absolutamente nada referente al cortometraje, a no ser que fuera de vital necesidad.

"¿Y en que has trabajado? ¿De que se trataba?" preguntó mi hermano curioso, despertando el interés del resto de los comensales.

"Fue solo un pequeño cortometraje independiente" aclaré no pudiendo ocultar mi sonrisa. Hasta ahora mi currículo era la serie y unos cuantos anuncios. Para mí aquel corto significaba mucho más que unas escenas disfrazada de lesbiana. Así que aun intuyendo la apabullante mirada de mi madre sobre mi cogote, continué hablando "Tenía un presupuesto limitado, pero se grabó enfocado a festivales y certámenes, y de momento el resultado final nos encanta"

Creo que el felino bufido de mi madre se escuchó hasta en el jardín "¿Que os encanta? Te encasillarán, al gente pensará mal... ¿donde esta lo encantador de todo eso? ¿Y lo que tuviste que hacer? Lucy, por el amor de dios!"

"¿De que habla?" me preguntó Daniel con esa habilidad que siempre tuvo de fingir que mama no estaba delante en depende qué circunstancias.

"En el corto hace de lesbiana, de una mujer camionera que se intenta tirar a una ama de casa" farfulló grotescamente. Rodé los ojos con exasperación, al escuchar de nuevo las bonitas palabras que dedicaba a mi trabajo, intentando no contestar. No era el papel ideal con el que siempre soñé, pero no había resultado asqueroso ni denigrante como temía. Al revés... en cierto modo había sido diferente y natural al tiempo, y como me indicó el director y guionista del cortometraje, mi papel deseaba salvar a una mujer maltratada, no follarse a un ligue. Y me pareció un matiz tan intenso y sentido que todo resultó mucho más fácil. Incluso lo mas duro del rodaje fue la parte "heterosexual" de mi personaje, al seducir al borracho marido, mas que mis tiernas escenas con Tania. Claro que esto no se lo comente a mi madre, porque intuía que no tendría tiempo de explicárselo antes de estar sometida a un exorcismo.

"¿Pero el trabajo merecía la pena?" preguntó mi hermano tan suavemente que no supe distinguir si estaba escandalizada como mi madre o solo sentía curiosidad.

"Claro que si. No fue un sueldo maravilloso, pero me ha abierto puertas y se que tendrá buenas criticas. Y trabajar en algo con éxito suele ser bueno, ¿no, mama?"

"No adelantes hechos, quien sabe si alguien podrá sacarle algo bueno al corto o no… aun ni lo habéis estrenado" gruñó disconforme "Y si triunfa, peor. ¡Te tacharan de lesbiana! La gente creerá que eres una pervertida" exclamó exagerando el tema, como solía disfrutar haciendo. Los extremos con ella eran una constante, pero eso no hacia que dejara de exasperarme. Miré a los demás, buscando algo en medio de aquella discusión, un apoyo contra los exagerados aspavientos de mi madre, risas ante lo ridículo de la situación, o contrariedad por los calificativos que utilizaba.

Creo que de alguna forma me dolió más el no encontrar ningún tipo de emoción ni respuesta entre cuantos estábamos allí, que las repetitivas palabras de mi madre. No eran dos bandos, solo era mi madre y su opinión contra la mía, pero la pasividad de los demás no menguaba el ataque, solo aumentaba la sensación de estar peleando sola. Y no me gustó.

"No es mi culpa si alguien confunde el personaje con la realidad. Y retrasados así no creo que abunden" ladré enfurecida, pero hablando con total calma. Aun así son mi familia y me conocían y sabían por mi mirada que estaba molesta e incómoda y ninguno se atrevía a respondérmela, excepto mi madre, que siempre fue inmune a mi forma de taladrar con los ojos. Enfrentó mi frío azul y añadió

"Solo espero que no tengas que arrepentirte más adelante"

"Seguro que no" respondí con una falsa sonrisa, antes de borrarla al segundo. No recuerdo si entonces mi padre soltó algún chiste para aligerar el ambiente o si incluso Garth sacó algún tema de conversación nuevo. Lo único que conservo de esa comida familiar, fue la frustración y soledad que por un momento me embargó. Mi cabeza me avisó de que aquello había estado mal... estaba rodeada de mis padres, hermanos y mi marido, y durante aquella pelea llegué a sentirme sola, como abandonada de alguna forma. Y todo por interpretar a un papel, que como bien sabían todos no tenia ningún tipo de parecido o relación conmigo, ni un solo apéndice. Bufé molesta una vez más, sin saber ya por qué y me limité a prestar atención a mi dulce Daisy que dormitaba entre mis brazos.

Daisy… siempre fue algo tan maravilloso en mi vida. En ocasiones incluso ella era toda mi vida, lo más bonito y preciado que pude tener. Todo pasa, el tiempo sigue y hubo cosas nuevas y cosas que dejé atrás, pero siempre con Daisy a mi lado. Me divorcié de mi amigo, porque no llegó a ser marido por más que los papeles así lo dictaran, y antes de eso comencé a trabajar en mi propia serie. Mil vueltas del destino, muchas casualidades y de repente estaba participando de nuevo en Hércules, y de la mano del personaje de Xena, la princesa guerrera.

Nunca me imaginé que significaría lo que llegó a significar. Un papel en un capítulo, luego dos y por último una trilogía, que cambiaría mi vida y todos mis esquemas casi de golpe. También trajeron consigo la tercera vez que escuche la palabra "lesbiana" referida a mi persona. Y como suele decirse, la tercera fue la vencida.

Cuando Xena se convirtió en un gran proyecto que yo iba a protagonizar y que sería emitido a nivel mundial, toda mi familia lo celebró casi tirando cohetes. Sospecho que eso facilitó las cosas cuando se empezó a hablar del subtexto y llegó a oídos de los míos, y sobretodo de mis padres, la cuestionada sexualidad de Xena. No les gustó aquel aspecto con el que nadie contaba, aunque confiaban en que como no era planeado, terminaría por olvidarse y dejar de formar parte de la trama.

De alguna forma dentro de mi serie, con mis compañeros y realizando al fin mi vocación, la opinión de mis padres se reducía a una mínima crítica sin mucha relevancia. Y si bien nunca les conteste al respecto ni respondí que a mí sí me parecía un matiz interesante, yo continué y apoyé ese nuevo rumbo de los personajes. La serie evolucionó con respecto a esa trama y lo que mis progenitores achacaban a una moda pasajera, se convirtió en una realidad diaria de la serie. Pero no solo ella parecía progresar en cuanto a tema, sino que yo misma me transformé y reciclé muchas de mis creencias. Lo que de pequeña me había parecido raro y de joven enfermizo, se convirtió en algo que podía ver con buenos ojos. Tenía a mi alrededor a muchas personas que de forma más o menos abierta y obedeciendo a mis esquemas preconcebidos o no, resultaron ser gays, lesbianas o incluso bisexuales. Así que hasta yo misma me familiarice con algo que había alejado de mi casi con rabia. Al principio quizás por obligación, debido al éxito de la serie entre el colectivo gay. Pero después por iniciativa propia, al participar con plena implicación en eventos, desfiles y manifestaciones.

Es increíble lo que influye la familia, la religión y la educación que se recibe a la hora de formar las ideas que aplicamos a lo largo de nuestra vida. Pero más increíble es el efecto que consigue la cultura, la experiencia, el conocer a gente y estar dispuesto a abrir la mente a nuevas formas de pensar. Sé que con el paso del tiempo el cambiar se complica y las manías y los prejuicios en lugar de desaparecer tienden a agudizarse, pero me alegra comprobar que en mi caso llegue a tiempo de hacerme recapacitar sobre ese tema. La serie significó para mí muchas más cosas de las que a veces tengo tiempo de agradecer, pero sin duda una de las que tengo más presente fue mi brusca y acertada transformación de ideas.

Nunca intenté influir en mis padres, ni explicarles todo lo que ahora me hace opinar tan diferente. No soy muy dada a los imposibles y teniendo en cuenta su edad y su considerable fe religiosa, ellos son lo más cercano a un imposible. Así que ese tema esta vetado en mi familia, no se toca, no se debate y no se recuerda. A veces es frustrante, pero se que no todo es tan malo. Con el paso de los años he ido descubriendo que la mayoría de mis hermanos están mas cerca de mi opinión que de la suya y es esperanzador descubrir esos progresos. Aunque no es suficiente para solucionar todos los dilemas que se plantean.

A veces he pensado medio en broma medio en serio que la serie fue un truco del destino para ayudarme a llevar sin problemas una situación inesperada. Ahora tengo tres preciosos hijos, pero la mayor de ellos, quien fue siempre como una luz que sin importar nada me daba fuerzas, parece haber seguido los pasos de cierta guerrera. Y no me refiero precisamente a que le guste trastear con espadas o chakrams, sino mas bien al gusto por las bellas féminas. He de reconocer que cuando lo supe me sorprendí, nunca hubiera imaginado que la sexualidad de mi hija andaría por esos derroteros. Pero a parte de la sorpresa, la noticia y la confianza que Daisy depositó en mí me hizo sentir más que feliz. Sin embargo, uno de los inconvenientes a los que me refería antes, es que los abuelos de Daisy no saben nada sobre el asunto. Simplemente piensan que está tan centrada en sus estudios que no tiene tiempo ni cabeza para andar buscando novio. Si ellos supieran la de novias que han pasando ya por su historial... Pero es mejor así, con la distancia facilitando las cosas.

Y mientras tanto contrarrestamos el inevitable desconocimiento de los abuelos, con el apoyo y amor que le brindamos en casa. Sus hermanos, ayudados por haberlo vivido desde peques, lo asumen con toda normalidad; y Robert, aunque fue quien más tardó, ahora se comporta como el mejor y más comprensivo de los padres. Es un gran hombre, como marido, padre y amigo, y con Daisy no fue para menos. Con él la familia se completa, y aunque entre nosotros la pasión del principio ha quedado sustituida por una cómoda rutina y un amor tranquilo y apacible, sigue siendo algo próspero. Es innegable que el trabajo nos mantiene más alejados con los años y que duerme en su apartamento del centro más noches que en casa, pero no supone un problema. La situación lo requiere y nuestra familia es de lo más feliz.

Además con Rob, y creo que con todos los hombres que le precedieron, el amor siempre ha sido algo tierno y progresivo. Comenzó siendo mi jefe, con el tiempo un buen amigo y poco a poco despertó en mí algo mas que simpatía. Sus primeros intentos de acercarse me pasaron un poco inadvertidos pero, cuando entendí el interés que tenía al pedirme quedar, tomar algo o solo charlar después del trabajo, la idea lejos de desagradarme, me pareció curiosa. Así que acepté una cita tras otra y con el tiempo se encadenaron hasta convertirse en una sólida relación.

No puede decirse que esos flechazos de los que hablan en las películas o que los adolescentes parecen sentir cada mes, me hayan alcanzado nunca a mi. Soy más racional que eso, mis sentimientos tienen su lógica, lo que los convierte en constantes y fiables. Nada de fueguitos artificiales o taquicardias inevitables; solo cariño, amor y devoción. Jamás sentí que mi raciocinio se abandonara ante la mirada de alguien, que mi cuerpo se estremeciera sin un porque, o que al encontrarme frente a alguien mi seguridad desapareciera hasta convertirme por unos momentos en una indefensa niña de cinco años. Así no es el amor para mí, nunca vino acompañado de emociones extremas ni radicales. No, miento. Sí me paso una vez. Pero no tuvo que ver con el amor, sino con la amistad, de forma que no cuenta, supongo...

Desde el primer momento en que vi a Renee, adiviné que seríamos grandes amigas. Cuando nos miramos y mi cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza tan solo por su sonrisa, supe que entre nosotras nacería una bonita amistad. Aquel día los productores ejecutivos estaban presentándonos y mi mente se desconectaba de mi por momentos. Fue extraño, pero mi seguridad y confianza se evaporaron a la velocidad del rayo y no pude apartar la mirada de ella, aunque moría por dirigir mis ojos al suelo. Recuerdo que tras las correspondientes presentaciones nos dimos dos besos y, por todo el cúmulo de factores, le asesté un pequeño pisotón. Me retiré con cuidado y balbuceé nerviosa. Solo quería desaparecer y dejarme de torpezas, pero me tranquilicé al escucharla reír y rozarme el brazo con gesto despreocupado y dulce. Renee consiguió en un segundo restarle importancia y sacarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Creo que suelo ser graciosa y extrovertida, pero cualquier rastro de ingenio pareció evaporarse de mi aquella mañana. Y aunque debería haberme notado incomoda o intimidada por esa situación, tan solo sentía tranquilidad y un extraño contento por estar a su lado. Me inquietó levemente el que mi piel cosquilleara allí donde sus labios habían besado mi mejilla o su mano rozado mi brazo, pero por lo demás todo era perfecto. Y es que con Renee a mi lado todo solía tener esa aura de agradable perfección, como si fuera correcto y genial al mismo tiempo. Por todo aquello era una de mis mejores amigas; el feeling fue innegable desde el primer momento, y con el paso del tiempo la química no hacia mas que rebosar cada segundo y sin excepción.

¿Cómo no ser entonces mejores amigas, además de inseparables compañeras de rodaje? Pelee por su permanencia en la serie tras la primera temporada, porque no quería renunciar a nuestro vínculo. La serie sin ella se me hacia como un trayecto larguísimo y demasiado cuesta arriba. No deseaba prescindir de nuestros desayunos, nuestras bromas, nuestras conversaciones, o incluso nuestros silencios. No, Renee era una muy buena amiga y tenerla cerca era infinitamente mejor que lejos, así que conseguí que continuáramos juntas. Gracias a dios, no tuve que acostumbrarme a un nuevo compañero, solo ella y yo. Bueno, y el resto del equipo que nos acompañaba, claro. Pero siempre mantuve que sus abrazos, nuestra mutua confianza, sus dulces y sinceras sonrisas, y las cariñosas y fugaces caricias que nos dedicábamos con naturalidad facilitaban mi trabajo hasta convertirlo en un placer.

A veces, cuando me encuentro con la vista perdida en ella o mis pensamientos se fugan de mi conciencia poco a poco para traer a mi cabeza su imagen, mi estomago se encoge y una pequeña inquietud me zumba por los oídos, recorre mis pulmones deteniendo mi respiración y acelera mi pulso con fuerza. Pero nada fuera de lo normal. Solo es mi mejor amiga, un gran apoyo, quien me entiende con una mirada y a quien recurro cuando los días se vuelven demasiado negros o los comparto si son soleados y felices.

Pero todo desde nuestra maravillosa amistad, nada mas. Porque es lo que somos, es lo que siento y es todo lo que hay. Y no hay duda de ello, ni por mi parte ni por la de mi alrededor. Estoy felizmente casada, enamorada de un buen hombre y criando una familia de ensueño, mientras sigo y disfruto de mi carrera, todo en perfecto equilibrio, como debe ser. Porque ahora que mi mente esta abierta, que mi alrededor junta a personas de distintos juicios, orientaciones y caracteres, la tolerancia y respeto forma parte de mi día a día. Y justamente por todo ese conocimiento y experiencia, se que yo no soy parte de aquellos a los que no aceptaba. Estoy enamorada de mi hombre, aunque me estremezca mi amiga, porque acepto e incluso lucho por los derechos de los gays, pero no soy una de ellos. Lo más cerca es mi gran amistad con Renee, pero no alcanza a ser nada que pueda provocar el rechazo de mis padres, los prejuicios de la sociedad, el bamboleo de todos mis esquemas ni nada por el estilo. Porque ¡Renee es una de mis mejores amigas, Rob a quien amo y eso lo que quiero...! bueno, o lo que hay.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
